1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a light emitting device.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) is a device for emitting light. Such an LED may be a semiconductor light emitting device for converting an electric signal into light using characteristics of compound semiconductor materials.
The LED may be used for display devices, light sources for liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and lighting devices.